


Aftercare

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Kinktober 2017, LawLu - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Sometimes Luffy makes strange requests, but Law doesn't mind. There's trust and reassurance that they will take care of each other.





	Aftercare

Law often worried that Luffy’s curiosity would be the death of him. Or both of them. Though some were harmless, or even beneficial, Law couldn’t help the twist in his stomach, part anxiety and part thrill, when Luffy’s eyes gleamed with curiosity’s light.

It happened one night as he traced Law’s neck, marked in soft bruises left there without the assistance of teeth or armament haki. Delightful bruises, he called them. Luffy could be strangely poetic. And he wondered what they felt like. He wanted them too.

Law immediately frowned at the idea, at the method, at Luffy. But Luffy pouted and pleaded.

“I trust you. You won’t hurt me. And if I want them off, I'll tell you. And you’ll take them off. The key will be right there.” Luffy nodded. It was simple to him, and Law was being silly.

The metal burned when he clasped the cuffs around Luffy’s wrists, but they stayed on the entire time.

He came shortly after Luffy did, watching his lover arch beneath him through the last of his orgasm. The desire to rest against Luffy and cuddle settled in before Law remembered why Luffy’s arms weren’t around his neck already. He pulled Luffy up into his embrace while snatching the key off his bedside table. The bruising from his hands on Luffy’s hips was starting to show. Though Luffy’s rubber ability would become active again, the bruising would still have to heal naturally.

The seastone cuffs came off, and Law carelessly deposited the cursed things over the foot of the bed to the floor with their key. Luffy relaxed and brought his hands from behind his back, he winced at the unfamiliar pain from the strain and pull his rubber muscles usually ignored. Law spent the next few moments rubbing Luffy’s shoulders with soothing circles.

It wasn’t until he moved back while Luffy used a nearby towel to clean them that he noticed the dark bracelets of bruised skin adorning Luffy’s wrists. The seastone cuffs had dug tightly into the skin, sapping his strength and robbing his defense against blunt force.

“Torao, it’s ok.”

But Law was already up and across the room, rummaging through a drawer. He came back with a small tub of cream and gauze. As he applied the cream to Luffy’s wrists, he sighed. “Was it what you wanted?”

Luffy glanced at his reflection in the window by the bed, a trail of red and purple marks along his neck and shoulder. “Yes. Thank you.” He looked back to Law. “Are you ok?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“You seemed nervous about the idea.”

Law clicked his tongue. “We’re both Devil Fruit users. Seastone does not belong in bed with us.” He wrapped the gauze carefully around Luffy’s wrists.

Luffy laughed. “Ok, maybe. But thank you for indulging me. And besides, I knew if anything bad happened, you’d fix it. You wouldn't let us get hurt, you’re a great doctor.”

Law moved the first aid items to his table when he was done. “That kind of flattery might work on your crew, but you'll need to do better for me.”

Luffy looked down at his bandaged wrists and then back up at Law. He leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the cheek. “Remind me to pay you in full later, Doctor.” He grinned at the blush that snuck across Law’s nose and ears.

“Flirting with the Surgeon of Death comes at a high price, Luffy.” Law laid back against his pillows. “You’ll be paying me back with interest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober request for [shishiswordsman.](http://shishiswordsman.tumblr.com/) who also helped me look it over. Kinktober themes [taken from this list.](http://mari-sinpai.tumblr.com/post/165695314498/youve-heard-of-inktober-now-get-ready-for-feel). Feel free to send in requests


End file.
